Carta navideña
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette decide escribir una carta navideña a Adrien.


Se supone que con la llegada de la Navidad, las personas cambian un poco. Aunque si somos sinceros, eso solo son suposiciones, porque no solo por una fecha todos van a cambiar y la bondad y la sinceridad van a aflorar en los corazones de todo el mundo. En algunas personas, sucede todo lo contrario.

Últimamente todos se habían convertido en amargados. Todos odiaban la Navidad por un motivo u otro. Parecía ser que todo el amor navideño que Marinette aún guardaba en su alma, no servía para nada. ¿De qué sirve amar la Navidad si nadie más lo hace? Parecía que nada tenía sentido.

—Marinette, no estés triste —Tikki observaba a su portadora con algo de desilusión —. No te preocupes, ya verás que en Navidad todos estarán felices.

Marinette se abrazó a sí misma mientras desde su balcón observaba feliz de la vida como la nieve cubría todo. Era una vista hermosa, aunque te congelaba lentamente.

—¿Estarán felices solo por los regalos? —preguntó Marinette dando un breve suspiro. Entonces, volvió a su habitación y se refugió entre su cama, quería estar cálida. Una idea llegó inesperadamente a su mente.

¿Cómo es que no había tenido antes esa duda?

—Tikki —la kwami la miró y flotó frente a los ojos de su portadora —. ¿Qué hacen los adultos en Navidad? —esa fue la duda que nació en su interior.

Tikki quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. Amaba las ocurrencias de Marinette.

—Supongo que algunos trabajan, otros pasan la Navidad con sus familiares y otros... no lo sé —explicó con sinceridad.

Marinette asintió.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en Adrien. Adrien tenía veintidós años. ¿Qué se supone que hace una persona de esa edad en Navidad? Porque seamos sinceros: aún no era tan viejo, pero tampoco era tan joven; además, tenía un hijo pequeño.

Trabajaba, eso estaba claro. Pero... ¿celebraba Navidad?

Tikki conocía las expresiones de su portadora, sabía bien que estaba pensando en Adrien.

—Quizás ese día Adrien estará en su trabajo —respondió Tikki. Marinette tapó su rostro —. Supongo que luego estará con su familia.

Marinette asintió.

—¿Y los niños pequeños hacen regalos? —preguntó repentinamente ella.

—Son pequeños, Marinette —respondió Tikki —. No creo que sean capaces.

—Mm...

La azabache se levantó de su cama y revisó sus cajones. Sacó una de sus libretas de hoja blanca y un lápiz grafito. Antes de sentarse, ubicó eso en su escritorio y abrió su estuche con lápices de colores. Entonces, se sentó y comenzó a dibujar.

Primero hizo un boceto. Se trataba de un Pikachu con un gorro navideño. Tardó bastante en realizar un trabajo que a ella le gustara, pero lo logró. Ahora solo debía pintarlo.

—¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ver con Pokémon? —preguntó Tikki.

—Eso es porque Pokémon me gusta mucho —admitió Marinette y continuó trabajando.

Cuando finalizó con su dibujo, buscó algo de brillos y decoró bien el gorrito navideño de Pikachu. Se veía adorable, le gustaba. Luego eligió un lápiz pasta de color negro.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Adrien!" —fue lo primero que escribió.

—¿Le harás una tarjeta navideña? —preguntó repentinamente Tikki.

—Sí. Como su hijo es pequeño no creo que tenga una, ¡será la primera! —respondió emocionada.

Después pensó en que podría escribir.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas con Adrien a lo largo del año. Él había sido un excelente amigo, alguien realmente comprensivo y había ayudado bastante a su familia. Le debía mucho.

Golpeteó el lápiz en la hoja un par de veces y decidió simplemente comenzar a escribir.

Adrien, ¡quiero desearte de todo corazón una muy feliz Navidad!

La verdad es que sentí necesario escribir una carta para ti, porque a lo largo de este año has sido un gran amigo y tenemos recuerdos muy lindos juntos. Jamás olvidaré las cosas que me permitiste hacer, como: probar una bicicleta en un supermercado (eso fue algo realmente genial y único, ¡gracias) o cuando me permitiste patinar ahí dentro, realmente fue ¡grandioso! También el día que me obsequiaste el collar de Soy Luna, te aseguró que ese día me emocionaste mucho.

Gracias por cada abrazo, por cada saludo, por cada momento.

Gracias también por ayudar a mi mamá cada vez que ella lo ha necesitado.

Realmente eres un muy buen amigo de la familia.

Te quiero, por como eres y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la Navidad te empiece a gustar algún día, porque es una fecha mágica, es especial. En serio lo es.

Marinette.

—¡Es muy linda! —exclamó Tikki —. Seguramente sonreirá al leerla.

—Nunca la leerá —Marinette rompió la tarjeta en cientos de pedazos. Tikki abrió su boca con sorpresa e intentó juntar los pedazos, pero resultó algo imposible.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Tikki estaba realmente sorprendida, ¡eso no tenía sentido!

Marinette sonrió para sí misma.

—Simplemente sentí necesario escribir esa carta —respondió ella —. Pero no sentí la necesidad de enviarla, ¿para qué? Adrien no me necesita —y volvió a acostarse.

Tikki definitivamente no entendía a su portadora en ocasiones.

 **Apuesto a que nadie esperaba ese final XD Solo diré que: en ocasiones queremos desahogarnos de alguna manera, pero no es necesario que ese desahogo sea visto/leído**


End file.
